Gotta Let Go
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: After his overdose, TJ talks to his parents about Sean Reeves and what he needs to do to move forward. Two-Shot
1. Couldn't Do It

Gotta Let Go

Couldn't Do It

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Political Animals**_**. If I did there would've been more than six episodes :)**

TJ slowly blinked open his eyes and groaned at the harshness of the hospital lights.

"Hang on" someone said gently as he squeezed his eyes shut, "There we go, you can open them now." He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother standing next to his bed.

"Hey mama," he rasped and she smiled gently at him.

"Hi sweetheart," his mother said, "It is so good to see you awake."

"How long have I been out?" TJ asked.

"Long enough," she replied as a tear slowly dripped down her cheek.

"Don't cry mama," he begged, "Everything'll be alright now, I promise."

"Oh sweetheart," she sighed, "I wish I could believe you, but I can see you don't even believe that." TJ's gaze drifted away from his mother and he bit his lower lip.

"TJ look at me," Elaine ordered softly and he turned back to face her.

"It's okay to not be okay," she told him, "I know you're hurt and I know you're scared, but that's okay. You don't need to pretend here sweetie. Not with me, not with your father, not with Dougie, and not with your grandmother, okay?" TJ nodded, his lower lip trembling as his tears spilled over. He tried to hold them back, but couldn't and soon TJ began sobbing in earnest.

"Shhh, shhh," Elaine hushed him, wrapping her arms around TJ and bringing him close, "I'm here Tommy, it's okay."

"I'm sorry mama," TJ sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh," she rubbed his back slowly and held him tighter. She looked over his shoulder and saw her ex-husband standing in the doorway. She nodded once to let him know he could enter. He slowly walked into the room and sat down on TJ's other side. TJ jumped and turned his head to see his father sitting there.

"It's okay son," Bud said, "We're here and we're not leaving you." TJ nodded and his tears continued to fall as Bug reached over and grabbed his son's hand. TJ sat there, sobbing harshly, with his parents on either side of him. Eventually his sobs died down, but none of them moved.

"I'm sorry," TJ rasped quietly, his voice harsh from crying.

"Why don't you tell us what happened son," Bug suggested.

"I just-" TJ started, "I just couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do what sweetheart?" Elaine asked.

"Being at the club and knowing _he_ was going to show up... It was like last December. At first I felt great and I was _so_ happy. But then I remembered his wife and his kids and everything he said last time and I just... couldn't."

"Oh TJ," Elaine sighed, "You can't let your whole life revolve around Sean Reeves, especially not after so long."

"I don't it to!" TJ snapped and then his face dropped and he grew somber again, "I still love him mama." Elaine sighed again and exchanged a look with Bud.

"TJ," Bud said slowly and his son turned to look at him, "I know that you think you love him-"

"I don't think dad," TJ said, "I've never felt this way."

"And how does it feel?" Bud asked and TJ thought for a minute.

"It hurts," he finally said, "It really hurts." Bud nodded and waited a moment before replying.

"Well then maybe it was love," he finally said, "Because love can hurt, especially when something else is tied to that love."

"Like being sober," Elaine said gently and TJ looked down at his lap.

"Exactly,"" Bud nodded, "And right now you feel like you can't be sober unless you're with him. Because when you were with him you had someone to tell you how happy they were you were clean and how proud they were of you, right?" TJ nodded and still didn't look at them.

"And I'm sure coming from him that meant far more than it would coming from us," Bud said, "But even so, TJ, you need to let him go if you ever want to move forward. If you ever want to get sober you need to let go of Sean Reeves." TJ nodded slowly and leaned back into his pillow, leaning against his father's side slightly. Elaine and Bud exchanged another look before they too leaned back slightly. Outside this room and outside their home, they were under constant scrutiny. But right here, in this moment, they were content to sit back in this moment with their son.

**This is my first time writing **_**Political Animals**_**. I watched the six episodes multiple times and this has been floating around in my head so I hope you enjoyed it:)**


	2. Letting Go

Letting Go

**Warning: Language**

TJ was lying in his hospital bed, watching the tv in the corner. The room was silent, his mother and brother were dealing with a world crisis and his father was getting them something from the cafeteria. TJ was actually okay with this because he knew this was his last meal in the hospital. He was being checked out tomorrow morning and he would be moving in with his mom and grandmother.

"TJ," he heard someone say and turned his head towards the door. Who he saw standing there made his breath catch in his throat.

"Sean," he said, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened," Sean said, "I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine," TJ said shortly and turned back to face the television.

"Come on TJ, don't be like that," Sean said, "I was worried about you."

"Why?" TJ asked, "Why would you be worried about someone who you slept with and then felt disgusted by?"

"I didn't mean any of that," Sean said quietly.

"Bullshit!" TJ exclaimed, "If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it!"

"I was angry and confused," Sean said, "I didn't know what to do."

"Well you certainly knew what you were doing when you said you loved me," TJ snapped, "And you knew what you were doing when you walked out."

"TJ please," Sean said quietly, but TJ shook his head.

"Go away Sean," he said, turning further onto his side and facing away from Sean.

"TJ..." Sean started.

"I said go away!" TJ snapped. Sean sighed heavily before turning and walking out of the room. TJ didn't move, he didn't want to take the chance that Sean was still there and have him see the look on TJ's face. He heard someone enter the room a few seconds later and felt the bed dip. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his father sitting there.

"You alright son?" Bud asked and TJ shook his head, wiping angrily at the tears in his eyes.

"You and mama were right," TJ said, "He's not good for me."

"No, he's not," Bud agreed, "But one day you're going to meet a guy who will love you for you and will be good for you. And he won't be a married senator." TJ laughed slightly at that as he sat up in his ed.

"TJ," Bud said and TJ looked at him, "I'm proud of you son." TJ smiled at his dad as Bud pulled him close.

"I love you dad," he said quietly.

"I love you too TJ," Bud said, "Now, let's eat. Last hospital meal and then you can look forward to actual food when you get home tomorrow." TJ nodded, still smiling slightly. He wanted nothing more than to go home.

**Hope you liked part two! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
